Yarrowleaf
|pastaffie=ShadowClan, Darktail's Group |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Rogue: |namesl=''Unknown'' Yarrowpaw Yarrowleaf Yarrowleaf |familyt=Mother: Father: Brothers: Sisters: |familyl=Snowbird Scorchfur Rippletail, Conekit Beenose, Cloverfoot, Berryheart, Bluebellkit, Frondkit, Gullkit |mentor=Spikefur |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky }} Yarrowleaf is a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :When Alderpaw and Leafpool cross through ShadowClan territory to get catmint, they encounter a patrol, which includes Needlepaw. She greets Alderpaw, and explains that though he met Sleekpaw already, the other apprentice is Yarrowpaw, calling her a furball. The ginger apprentice growls that Needlepaw is a furball herself. Tigerheart, who is leading the patrol, insists on escorting the medicine cats to the edge of their territory, and the apprentices bring up the rear. Thunder and Shadow :When Rowanstar orders Crowfrost, Tigerheart, Scorchfur, and Spikefur to find the rogues on ShadowClan land, Spikefur asks if he should bring Yarrowpaw. Rowanstar replies yes, saying that it would be good training for her. :Alderpaw attempts to create small-talk with Yarrowpaw as he is escorted back to the ShadowClan camp. He asks where Needlepaw was, and Yarrowpaw replies suspiciously that it was none of his business. :At the half-moon meeting, Leafpool reports with a heavy sigh how ShadowClan has more apprentices than the Clan can handle; Beepaw and Yarrowpaw refuse to believe in a bunch of dead cats they've never seen. :After Needlepaw and Violetkit return from visiting the rogues, Rowanstar reprimands Needlepaw for breaking the rule. As Needlepaw retorts how dumb of a rule that is, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, Strikepaw, and Yarrowpaw pad closer to her with interest. Violetkit notes the apprentices probably planned the rebellion that Needlepaw started. She agrees with the other apprentices how they deserve more respect and that ShadowClan should return to its glory days of being the most powerful Clan in the forest. When Violetkit is returned home by Darktail and his cats, Violetkit overhears Wasptail calling for Yarrowpaw and Strikepaw because Crowfrost is ordering the day's patrols. Yarrowpaw and Sleekpaw defend the rogues for trespassing since they wouldn't have been able to rescue Violetkit if they weren't there. :Later when Violetkit is looking for somebody to talk to, she spots Yarrowpaw and Beepaw practicing battle moves while Sleekpaw watches. After Rowanstar denies the rogues' requests to join ShadowClan, Needlepaw reignites the rebellion again. She declares she wants to take control of her own life and not listen to the Clan ways and StarClan. Yarrowpaw agrees and is especially tired with listening to ThunderClan and wishes to hunt wherever she pleases. Needlepaw, Sleekpaw, and Juniperpaw decide to leave ShadowClan and join the rogues. Even though Sleekpaw was in favor of the rebellion, she decides to remain in ShadowClan. :During the next Gathering, Alderpaw can't find Needlepaw, so he supposes he could find Strikepaw and ask about how Violetkit's doing. Rowanstar announces her warrior name—Yarrowleaf, along with Strikestone. :When Violetpaw rejoins ShadowClan, she notes the majority of her Clanmates didn't trust her yet, but Strikestone and Yarrowleaf offered to share prey with her at the end of the day. :At the next Gathering, Sparkpelt mentions she ran into Spikefur and Yarrowleaf on a border patrol; the brown ShadowClan warrior dragged Yarrowleaf away from Sparkpelt before she could reveal too much. Sparkpelt believes it was important, but Alderpaw thinks Yarrowleaf might be trying to spread gossip. :When Twigpaw sneaks into the ShadowClan camp, Scorchfur and Yarrowleaf sleepily pad from the warriors' den with Snowbird and Tigerheart. :Yarrowleaf and Snakekit fall ill to the sickness spreading around the ShadowClan camp. Later, after ShadowClan acquires the lungwort needed to cure the yellowcough, Yarrowleaf is among the few remaining to recover completely. Scorchfur arrives in the medicine cat den to check on his mate and daughter. Puddleshine replies they are recovering well. Yarrowleaf wakes up and greets her father. Scorchfur replies with a glower that she doesn't seem much better. When Puddleshine insists she's just tired, Scorchfur insists she wouldn't have gotten sick if Rowanstar acted sooner. She, like the rest of her family, remain with the rogues when take over ShadowClan. Shattered Sky :During a skirmish between the Kin and the Clans, Twigpaw is bowled over by something. She twists around to see Yarrowleaf glaring at her with a baleful gaze, her breath riffling Twigpaw's whiskers and claws digging into her shoulders. Twigpaw manages to knock Yarrowleaf off, but she manages to keep her grip on the apprentice, before she parts her jaws to sink them into Twigpaw's throat. Before she can, Ivypool gets her claws into the rogue's neck, forcibly hauling her away from Twigpaw and flinging her to one side. Ivypool is about to pounce on Yarrowleaf before Tigerheart forces his way between the two, giving her the chance to flee. Ivypool snarls at Tigerheart, reminding him that Yarrowleaf isn't his Clanmate anymore, and Tigerheart watches her flee, anguish in his gaze. :Yarrowleaf and Zelda are the cats on guard when Violetpaw convinces them she'll keep watch for a while. Yarrowleaf wipes her tongue around her jaws, claiming that's great and her belly thinks her throat has been torn out. She and Zelda leave in the direction of the fresh-kill pile. After Violetpaw manages to sneak some food to the RiverClan prisoners, she hears Yarrowleaf and Zelda returning, picking up their pawsteps and voices. As they come up to her, Darktail's voice cuts across the clearing, asking where Violetpaw is. She nods to both Yarrowleaf and Zelda before leaving. Trivia Interesting Facts *She doesn't believe in StarClan. Mistakes *Yarrowleaf was originally called male.Revealed on Kate's blog Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Snowbird: Father: :Scorchfur: Brothers: :Rippletail: :Conekit: Sisters: :Beenose: :Cloverfoot: :Berryheart: :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Gullkit: :Frondkit: Nieces: :Needletail: :Sunkit: Nephews: :Spirekit: :Hollowkit: Uncle: :Ratscar: Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Пижмолистаяde:Yarrowpaw Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Darktail's cats